Horrible nightmare
by LostMemory1001
Summary: Ema is cruelly attacked and now she has to live with the trauma, and her brothers have to deal with both her and their feelings. (edited)
1. The sad beginning

Ema woke up felling uncomfortable, she didn't sleep well, hell, she didin't sleep at all, she just trashed around trying to get a good position. Still on bed she looked to the ceiling thinking about how much her life has changed since her father married a woman with 13 sons. She was truly happy, she finally knew how a family felt like, it's warm, lovable and sweet, even with her brothers constantly fighting with each other she enjoyed it, it was so good to see movement around the house.

After sighing, she sat on her bed, pushed the covers away and put a dress on, it fell on her mid thigh, it had one hell of a cleavage, but she didn't mind, it was just to walk a bit around the house until she felt sleepy enough to go to bed and finally getting some sleep.

She opened the door and went on a little tour, she went to the living room, with those big windows she could see the stars, something that she really loved to do, she stared at the sky and smiled. She could see only 13 stars and thought that was just perfect, one for each brother.

After forty minutes just waiting to get sleepy she got bored and went to the front door, she opened it and felt the fresh wind on her face. She went outside and started walking without minding the direction she was going to, it didn't really matter, it was just a little walk, she would go home after a few minutes. When she finally woke up from wonderland, she was in the middle of nowhere, it was a dark and empty street, she looked around and felt scared, it started to rain and she decided it was time to go home.

She turned around and saw a man, a tall man with a ponytail. She just started to walk, but when she was going to pass by him, he raisesd his arm in front of her and says "Is the little mouse lost?" Ema looked up and saw his face, he had an evil smirk and looked at her like she was the tastiest thing he had ever seen, a chill went down her spine as she answered "Ah, no...I was just going home now", the man didn't let her pass so she turned away, just to see two other men, one who looked like he lived in a gym and when who just looked like an average guy. The ponytail man laughs and says "Isn't it funny? This little mouse thinks she can go home. Too bad little mouse, not this time". Ema looked at the three men and tried to make a run, but the strong one got her and pushed her to the floor, her head hit the floor and she could feel blood running down her forehead. She screamed and the average guy knelled to look at her and said, licking his lips "You can scream, you can cry, call for help, but no one is gonna help you."

She tried to get up, but the ponytail guy suddenly showed a knife and cut her left cheek, then her right cheek and said "Let's start the fun guys". He grabbed her arm, pulled her up and cut her dress, leaving her almost fully naked "Wow, she isn't wearing shit under that dress, she must have wanted this. "Her breasts look really nice." the strong man said, after the comment, Ema tried to cover herself with her arms, but the man just grabbed her wrists forcefully and pinned them up her head. He groped her breasts with one of his hands to the point that they hurt, Ema started to cry, and started to struggle, she wanted to be free and go home.

But the guy just punched her in the stomach and whispered on her ear "Each time you struggle you will receive punishment, so just enjoy with us" he let her go and she fell to the floor, the three gather around her, kneeling and discussing something she didn't want to hear, "I want her most delicious fruit" the ponytail said, the average said "You know what I like the most" and to finish the strong one said "I want this" and touched her lips with his fingers.

As she laid on the floor, crying, and silently asking for help, she heard the unzipping sound of the three men pants, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wanting to all of this to be a bad dream, but it wasn't, it ws real, it was happening and it was horrible.

She felt herself being lifted and something hard touching her vagina, before she could even process what it was she felt it penetrate her, she screamed in pain, the ponytail didn't stop there, he started to move and Ema felt herself being torn inside out, she struggled, trying to go away from the man, but he started to cut her, her breasts, her arms, her legs, cuts that bled together with her flower, she cried out in pain an heard "I want to have fun too", as the average said that, she felt an intense pain, coming from behind, as his penis penetrated her anus, she felt it bleed, felt her two holes bleed, they where too big for her, who was just a virgin.

As the pain only got worse she was suddenly laid on her back, on top of the average man, as she looked behind her she saw the third men, hard as rock going to her, he opened her mouth and shoved his penis inside it, making Ema gag, she punched her face and said "Don't fucking vomit on my dick, you whore", she started to struggle again and that only resulted in more punishment, new cuts, new punches, everywhere, until she just waited to everything to end, looking up the sky, at the same 13 star she was looking at when she was safe, more tears ran down her face.

They just kept punching, cutting, penetrating and she thought she would die. The ponytail, while trusting into her said "I'm gonna make you feel really good noow, okay? So be thankful." Suddenly he felt him touching her clitoris, teasing it with his hands, with that, she felt herself become wet and hated it, hated him, hated herself, hated her body for reacting to such a thing and principally, she felt dirty, a lowlife, that she would never be clean again. As the stimulation kept going, she came, no other thought after that came to her mind, she cried even more and just wanted more than anything for them to be done.

After hours of suffering, the men finally seemed done. They came so many times inside her, it looked like it would never end, but, suddenly she felt the two guys in her lower part go out of her and she felt relieved. However, even before she could feel anything else, the strong one said "And now to the final touch" and Ema felt something acid and hot go inside her mouth, she coughed as the guy took his penis out of her mouth. The other two men said "Well, we might as well join.", and pissed on her. She cried and the three men casually zipped their pants walked away from her.

She sat down and threw up, she didn't even have the reflex to turn away from herself, she just kept vomiting on herself, crying and bleeding. After sometime just trying to get up and failing awfully, she just stared at the sky, now the sun was high, she thought to herself "It must be around three pm...". Suddenly she remembered her house and trying one last time, she got up, trying her best to stand and cover herself, she started walking back home, ignoring the pain, the blood, the cum, the vomit, everything for just this little time.


	2. What happened to Ema?

Juli woke up and yawned, he scratched his eyes and sleeply called for Ema "Chii" when no one answered, he fully woke up and asked again "Chii?", he looked to her bed and saw no one was there, he started to, panic, he ran through the door and was about to start screaming chiiiiii all around the hous when he spotted Louis, who looked down at him and said "Good morning, what's all the fuss about?". Juli started to speak nonstop "Well, I woke up, called for chii, but no one answered, then I called again, when no one answered, I looked at the bed, but no one was there, I panicked and started to look for chii, but I can't find her anywhere, where is she? Maybe one of the wolves attacked her when we were sleeping!?" As Juli ran out of air, he stopped to breath and Louis picked him up with a serious expression and ran to the living room.

This week was an unusual one, all the brothers were at home, suddenly they all wanted to be around Ema, so they were all there, all of them said they had a bad feeling about something this week. They all woke up early and were in the living room.

As Louis arrived at the living room with a worried look on his face, all brothers stiffed, there was a sudden silence, after all, if Louis was serious and worried then there had to be a very good reason to it. They stared at Louis, waiting for him to say something. When he finally said "Has anyone seen Chii-chan today?", all the brothers froze. Thinking about it, no, no one has.

The first one to talk was Kaname "No, why? Did something happen with imouto-chan?" Louis sighed in a worried way and said "I don't know, she isn't home, and that's unsual at such an early hour". Natsume looked at the clock on the wall, it showed 9:30. "Are you sure? Maybe she is outside, looking at the sky or flowers, she likes to do that" Ukyou said. "Sure, sure, I'm not, but..." Before he could end his sentence, Subaru got up from the couch and said "I'm going to look for her", and, with that, he went away from the others. Following his brother, Tsubaki got up and , without saying anything, went to look for his beloved sister. Azusa was next, then Yusuke, with an anxious look on his face, then Natsume and Iori. Hikaru got up and said "Well, it's no fun without the star of the game." and went away. Fuuto was next "Even if she's annoying, I can't provoke her when she's gone." "Imouto-chan might be needing help." Kaname said and went to look for her. Wataru said "I wanna go toooo!"and went after Kaname. So, now, the only ones in the room were Ukyou, Louis, Masaomi and Juli.

Ukyou got up and said "Well, sitting here will not help, so, I will search as well." Masaomi looked to Louis, who sat besides him, with Juli on his shoulder. Masaomi said "You fell it too, right? Something is wrong with Ema and she isn't home." Louis, with an unhappy look, nodded, "I'm sure everyone knows, but don't accept." With the silence fell upon them, they just looked at the floor, thinking about what could have happened with Ema.

After hours of searching, no one found her, they had searched every inch of the house, but, as they suspected, nothing. They all sat on the couch, sharing the same worried, anxious look.

Ukyou,nervous with the tense atmosphere said "We can only call the police after 48 hours... But, I guess someone has to make lunch" With that, he headed to the kitchen. Someone turned the TV, it was on the news, and, for an unhappy coincidence, it was talking about cases of rape, murder and kidnapping, all involving women around 16-24, what only made everyone feel worse. They wanted to know where and how Ema was. Suddenly, Ukyou called from the kitchen "Lunch is ready." Everyone got up and went to eat, but, it was hard to focus on how the food tasted with the current situation.

When everyone was done it was around 3 pm, they sighed and went to sit in the living room again, waiting for anything that could be about Ema whereabouts. Suddenly they heard the front door open and slam, a smile came to everyone's smile, just to disappear seconds later at the sight of Ema.

She looked horrible, she was practically naked, just her ragged dress covering the most needed parts, she had blood running down her arms, belly, shoulder, face, and, to her own sadness, her legs, vomit was all over her, she had bruises everywhere, on her face, arms, belly, everywhere, her face and body were swollen in certain places, she was soaked in water, and, unfortunately, pee, but the most awful thing was the white liquid running down her face, neck and legs, but what was so horrifying was the look on her face, hopeless, without her usual smile, without the light, when she looked at them, she broke down in tears, down to her wounded knees, making the upper ragged part of her dress fall, showing her breasts, that were swollen and purple, with a little blood running down them, and her belly, which had various cuts and terrible blackish-purple bruises all over, then she collapsed.

All 13 brothers were shocked, in disbelief. What in world happened!? Was she r-ra-rapped? No, please no. Only the thought of that made all the brothers blood burn in anger. Plus the way Ema was looking, so pitiful, sad, nightmarish, and scared. The 13 brothers just stared, wanting to be a bad dream, until Masaomi got up to her and screamed "FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!", the scream coming from the usually calm Masaomi, made everyone shiver and get on the task, the first to get the phone was Kaname, and in a shaking voice, he did as asked. The rest of the brothers cried, thinking, in anger of who could have done that, whoever it was, is going to pay, but, right now, they only had their bodies for one task: help Ema.


	3. The revelation of the nightmare

Everyone was at the hospital, no one wanted to leave Ema by herself, not after what happened to her, even if they weren't sure.

After the ambulance arrived, the doctors didn't let anyone get near Ema, just Masaomi.

 _*Flashback*_

 _As the 13 brothers waited for the ambulance to arrive, they had the chance to take a good look at her._

 _She had bites and nail marks on her breasts that were getting purple, her arms and legs didn't look right, there were cuts and bruises all over her, her whole face was swolllen, she had hand prints on her neck, she smelled terrible, she had something white running down her legs, which they didn't want to believe that it really was what it was, there was blood over her legs and torso, blood running everywhere, and a tears just kept running down her face._

 _They all felt disgusted, not by her, but by what people were capable of doing, she was so sweet and caring, what kind of monster would do such a thing?_

 _Wataru, who was just a child looked at his sister and didn't understand what was happening asked "What happened to onee-chan?" Ukyou looked at him, caressed his cheek and said "We are not sure, but she will be fine."_

 _Suddenly, they heard the ambulance arriving and the doctors rushing in "Where is the girl?" One of them asked, as the brothers moved aside, the doctors saw Ema and his face became so sad. They gently put Ema on the strecher and rushed her to the ambulance, checking her vitals, all what the brothers could make out was 'heartbeat uneven and slowing down, breathing will need help', making them even more worried._

 _"Can I ride with her? I'm a doctor." Masaomi said. One of the doctors looked at him and to the other doctor, who was busy pumping air into Ema's lungs, he nodded and Masaomi rushly hopped in._

 _In the ambulance it was a nightmare, a vision of hell to the brother, altough he gulped the fear down and started caressing her forehead and hair and whispering encouraging things to her like "Come on Ema, just a bit more, you can do it" and "Be strong for me, Ema". Ema was having great difficulty breathing and one of the doctors found out that one of her lungs was penetrated by her broken ribs, making it painful to Ema to breath. Almost arriving at the hospital her heartbeat stopped completely and the doctors were losing her fast, one of them started massaging her heart to try to get it to beat again, until they could get one defribillator._

 _They finally arrived, and to their surprise the brothers were already there, they looked so scared when Ema got out with a man pumping air and the other opening totally her clothes and getting a defribillator. Before they could ask anything, Ema was gone behind the scariest door of the world._

 _*End flashback*_

So, right now, there were 13 people in the hospital waiting for the same person. 'God, Force, whatever is there that controls everything, let her be alright', everyone thought.

Masaomi signed all the papers of the hospital and gave all the info about Ema the doctors were asking. So, when the a nurse going in their direction appeared, everyone jumped up their sits, but she only said "Asahina Masaomi-san?"

Masaomi said "That's me." She looked up and down at him and said "Could you come with me, please? You and only you." With that statement, Yusuke said "But..." Before he could even protest, Hikaru grabbed his wrist and made a no sign with his head. Masaomi looked at his brothers, all just as worried as him, but he signed as her responsible, so, only him could know.

The nurse got him to a room that had a doctor inside. The doctor greeted him "Good night, Asahina-san, I hope we can give the news without any big fuss" Masaomi nodded and sat on a chair in front of the doctor's table. "Well, I'm really sorry for what happened. She is so young, and yet, the world is so cruel. As you probably already know, she was raped. The bruises and cuts came from that. She broke her left leg in 3 places and her right one in just one, her left arm was dislocated, but is already in place, altough her tendon was caught and she won't be able to use her arm for awhile, her right one broke in 2 different places. She had 5 ribs broken and a concussion, which can have later effects. Her jaw is not broken, but fractured, her nose is broken. Her left eye is swollen shut and her right is swollen, but she can see. Some of the wounds were infected, because of the pee and just street dust. She has bite marks on her breasts and her neck, which also looked like she was strangled. And to the worse part, her anus and vagina needed stitches, she wont be able to go to the bathroom normally. She is clean now, we got some semen from her mouth, anus and vagina and now we will send this to the police if you open a case. I don't recommend you seeing her right now, she is sleeping and we don't know how she will react to men, most people after such a horrible fact, have a trauma, so wait until tomorrow. That's it, I'm really sorry, we can offer a room for you and your family if you want to stay near her, will you want that?" Masaomi was shocked, he already expected that result, but, he couldn't accept, he just...couldn't, but he needed to step up and take care of her. He had a really sad look on his face and slowly looked up and said "Ah, yeah, we would like that, please." "Ok, now, please leave and let her care to us, we are women, so I don't think she will be scared, you can tell you family now, but tell them to wait until she agreed on seeing all of you." Masaomi got up and said "Hum, ok, thank you." "You are welcome." And then Masaomi went to talk to all his siblings.

Slowly walking towards the waiting room, Masaomi was get things straight so he could tell everyone, it wasn't going to be easy. He arrived at the room and looked at their faces, all of them worried. Then he paused when he looked at Wataru, there's no way he is going to tell him that, he wouldn't understand, so he approached him kneeled down and said "Wataru, something really bad happened to Ema, but right now you can't understand. She is hurt and resting, so we can't see her right now, ok? I have to talk to the others for a second so why don't you go buy something sweet to eat?" Wataru didn't like being treated like a kid, but he understood the situation was serious, so he just nodded and went to buy something.

Masaomi sighed and turned to the others, sitting on a chair. "Well, I guess everyone knows what happened, Ema was raped. She is injured and we can't see her, the doctor said she doesn't know how Ema would react to men, that's it..." Masaomi looked down and waited to someone to say something, anything, but all that stood was silence. He looked up and saw what he feared, Tsubaki, Subaru and Yusuke were sobbing with an angry, but sad face, Louis was quietly crying, Fuuto punched the nearest wall, then sat down on the floor, put his hands on his face and cried, the always smiling Hikaru was shocked, his mouth was a bit opened, as to say something,but he remained quiet as the tears were slowly falling from his eyes, Ukyou covered his face with his left hand, and looked at the ground, but anyone could see he was crying. Kaname had a serious, puzzled look on his face, he had his hands together and cried, just letting the tears fall, Azusa and Natsume didn't know how to react to such a thing, but, as it happened to their beautiful, loved sister, their expressions changed from worry to sadness to anger, but all the time the tears ran freely. Iori got up, walked to the window, looked up the sky, and cried, cried because her loved one was injured and he couldn't save her, just like that time, then, seeing everyone just break, Masaomi couldn't hold anymore and started to sob too.

After hours of anger, punching walls, tears, sadness, fear and the thought of failure, that they failed because when she needed to be saved, they didn't help, the sun was beginning to appear, so even with all the sadness, they started to slowly get up and go to bathroom, buy something to eat, walk around and check on Wataru, who slept on a bench of another waiting room. But the thought of a broken Ema never left their mind.

If you were here before the changes I'm making, please leave a review of what you think, anyways, thank you for reading.


	4. Ema's state

After eating, going to the bathroom, waking Wataru up and gathering in the same waiting room, everyone feels exhausted, sad and worried, just Wataru, who slept has energy to walk around the hospital.

The same nurse from before appeared and said "Did you all sleep here? What about you room? It's on the same corridor as Ema's room, just on it's left." Everyone looked up at her, as if asking "room?", but Masaomi stepped up and said "We didn't sleep, with the news, everyone was trying to accept, so I didn't mention the room, but, if still available, we would like to go there." The nurse looked sad for a moment, then with a deep breath, she said "Well, it's available, this is a service that we offer to the worst cases, and there aren't that many in this hospital, so we have lots of empty "family" rooms." Masaomi nodded and followed the nurse, who started to walk, making a sign for them to follow. With that, everyone got up and followed to the room.

The corridor was long and there weren't many rooms with people inside, but one special room got their attention. The door had a window-like glass, which allowed anyone to look inside, as they passed they saw a nightmare, it was Ema, laid down, all her body wrapped in bandages and her left leg lifted up, she had tubes on her arms and belly, her face was swollen and her eyes purple, one shut and the other just staring at the ceiling, her hair was down and she didn't look like she was "on", she looked like an empty broken box, just waiting to something to happen. As they looked at Ema, they were shocked, ok, Masaomi said that it was bad, but no one imagined it to be that bad, it was just too much. Why did that happen to her? How? Why weren't they with her? Who did that?

They entered the room and the nurse said, pointing to different places "We have 8 beds and 5 futons, which are inside that closet, there is a fridge with drinks and food, but I would recommend you to buy something on the cafeteria or a market. I don't know when she is going to be released, but as soon as the date is revealed, you will have to go." Then she slammed the door and went her on way. All 13 brothers sit on a bed or the floor, deadly silent, until Fuuto spoke "There is a way, isn't there? Of getting whoever did all of that to her." He looked at Ukyou, who said "Yes, there is, if the doctor have the proof, like pictures and DNA samples, there is, but... Many women that pass through this don't accept to open a case, they are scared and decide not to, it will all depend on Ema..." Fuuto looked kind of mad as the others looked sad, inside cheering to the best: she decides to open a case. "Why the hell wouldn't she want to? It's more than her right to do so! Even if she doesn't, I will get revenge on who did that to her!" Fuuto screamed, then he kept screaming on how he would find, kill, or whatever he could to those guys. Until Hikaru got up and slapped his face, hard. He looked into Fuuto's eyes and said "Listen, you won't do anything if Ema doesn't want you to, it's not as simple as you are thinking, it's a horrible thing, so, stop being so childish and selfish for only this time, sit down and if want to do something, help her, cheer for her turning out ok, respect her feelings and her decision." Then Fuuto looked shocked, made a little humph sound and laid down on a bed, staring at the wall.

After a little time, the doctor opened the door and looked surprised "Wow, I didn't expect such a big family. Well, mine is Sakura, you can calm me Sakura-san. I bring good news, apparently she wants to see you guys! But, I warn you, don't go too close and don't touch her, ok?" Everyone nodded and got up, following the doctor to the room next to theirs. As soon as they got in, Ema looked at them, and despite having bandages all over her face she gave a faint smile.

They gathered around her, leaving enough space to her to see the rest of the room. Tsubaki held Azuna's hand, and tightened his grip, showing that he was holding the tears, for Ema's sake. Natsume stared at her, giving her a smile, as if saying "I'm here for you", Iori looked at her, with a pained look on his face, he didn't want to lose her as he lost his first love. Fuuto, who had an annoyed look on his face, let that go and smiled his most charming smile, even if his eyed said that he was in pain, Yusuke and Subaru looked at her, so fragile and broken, but smiling and let a few tears run freely, but then smiled, just looking at her, if she was smiling, then they couldn't cry, at least not in front of her. Louis had a sad look on his, but managed a smile, a friendly one, sweet an delicate. Ukyou looked serious and sad, he was anxious and wanted to know if she wanted to open a case, if she did, them he would defend her and put the guilty ones in jail, Hikaru looked at her, and gave a smile, like if nothing was wrong, everything is normal and he would just provoke others, Wataru was sad and didn't hide it, at the sight of his sister he faintly said "Onee-chan" and cried, Masaomi hugged him and gave an assuring smile, for Wataru and Ema, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was sad. Kaname was leaned on the wall, but walked to Ema and said "How are you holding up, Imouto-chan?" She looked at them, then at Kaname and said "I'm...fine..." But her tears ran through her face and everyone had the urge to hug her and said everything was ok now, pass the fingers through her hair, kiss her forehead, but they held that in, the doctor said it was for the best.

After the tears stopped, Ema tried to sat up, but there was too much pain and the tubes on her belly didn't help, making her fall back on the bed, and let out an 'ah', with that, everyone's heart tightened, isn't there anything they could do to help? Anything at all? As if answering their question, she said "Ukyou... Will you...will... You help me?"


	5. Support

Ukyou was relieved, that meant she wanted justice, wanted to open a case. "Yeah, of course we'll help you."Ema let a relieved sigh, as a huge weight got out of her shoulders. Fuuto was happy, his prayers were listened, he didn't expect anything less from his strong sister, although he was scared that she could not accept justice. She looked at them, uncertain, what she was about to say wouldn't be accepted, at least not by the doctors. "I...I have a request..." "Ask whatever you want." Kaname said, with a little smile on his face. "Well, I don't want to be here...on this bed, inside the hospital, I don't like it..." Her voice was already faint, but it only fainted more when she started to cry, sobbing "I...I...I...don't like here, I don't feel save...I want to go home..." Then Yusuke said "It's alright, we will take you home!" Masaomi stopped Yusuke before he could say anything else "I'm sorry, but is not that easy...I don't know your exact situation, you might need to be here, where everyone can take care of you." Ema looked heartbroken "I...see." "But we will try!" Tsubaki said, giving Ema a big smile. Ema was kind of happy, maybe, just maybe she really could go home. Masaomi looked at her, well, it wouldn't hurt to try... Then he went outside, going to that doctor's room.

Arriving there, he opened the door and said "Excuse me, Sakura-san, but can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura looked up at him and nodded. He sat down and said "Ema has a request, she wants to go home, she says that she doesn't feel safe here, is that possible?" Sakura kept silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, it's better for her to stay here, you see, she went to surgery and I think I forgot to say earlier, but the bastard stabbed her, she had various organs cut, that's why she has tubes on her belly, however, if she feels safer around you guys at home, then I guess we could manage something. But she will need a special room, with everything she needs and someone must be there for her all times, if she needs help, after all, she can't move normally and either go to the bathroom. What worries me most is her mental state, it would be better for her to have a female helper, but, you guys seem to be only men. I don't know how she will react towards other men, but I guess she really trusts you." Masaomi just kept nodding, understanding every word. "We can make a room just for her necessities, if it's ok with her, I can help, I'm a doctor." Completely forgetting the fact that he doesn't deal well with blood, but it wasn't time to think of that, he had to help the best he could. "That settles it then..."

Before finishing her sentence they heard Ema scream, a horror scream. They sprint to her room, only to find her crying with a horror look on her face and a male nurse with a ponytail attached to the wall, with a surprise look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here!? I told no men allowed in this room!" Sakura said, the man nodded and sprinted out of the room. Everyone was scared, what was that? Sakura sighed and looked to everyone "Out. Please." Then every brother left the room, leaving Ema to Sakura.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Sakura said and sat on a nearby chair. Ema looked at her and said "I...don't know... Everything was fine, I was happy with them, but, but... He arrived and I just felt fear...he reminded me of...of...one of them..." Ema started to cry and sob, shocked with herself. Sakura passed her fingers through Ema's hair "It's ok, shhh, no one will hurt you now." Ema calmed down and looked at her doctor. "Ema, I need to know something. Do you feel better with your brothers around?" Ema nodded without hesitation, fiercely. "Well, do you wanna go home, with them?" Ema again nodded, looking full of hope at her doctor. "Ok, we will get you there, but you will need to stay here until your room is ready, ok?" Ema nodded again, happy.

Everyone was in the room while Sakura was talking to Ema. "So, hmm, did you talk to that doctor?" Subaru said, looking at Masaomi, he nodded, with a little smile "Ema will need a special room for her and someone will have to stay with her 24/7, but I guess we could change the person every now and then." Everyone was relieved, they could go home, with their sister under their watch.

3 days have passed and Ema was heading home now, in an ambulance, she couldn't really move, what made her feel uncomfortable, but she was happy she could go home. She knew she could move around her house with a wheelchair, and help from someone, what made her relieved, at least she didn't have to lay down all the time.

When she arrived, the doctor helped her with her special wheelchair, that had all the equipment she needed in her situation. Masaomi and Wataru came to talk to her, greet her just like the fisrt day she met them, what made them feel nostalgic. "How are you feeling?" Masaomi asked. "Better, now that I'm home" Masaomi smiled and nodded and went to talk with one of the nurses. Wataru looked in her eyes "I'm soooo happy, now that everyone is home I can play with me siblings during the whole day." He smiled so brightly that Ema felt herself smile as well, "I'm really happy too." Masaomi finished dismissing the ambulance, he started to gently push Ema towards the house, as they got in, Ema sighed "Finally, I'm safe."


	6. Arriving at home

They went to the living room, where the rest was waiting for her. When Tsubaki saw her, he gave a big happy smile, tried to go to her, but Azuna caught his sleeve and said "Wait." Tsubaki understood what he wanted to say and sat down. Ema smiled at them "Hello." Ukyou looked at her and asked "How are you feeling?" "Much better than I was in the hospital." Ukyou nodded "That's good." Kaname got up and said "Wanna see your new room, imouto-chan? Onii-chan can take you there." Ema felt a shiver run down her spine, but ignored and said "Yes, take me there, please." Kaname started to push her wheelchair in a different direction from her room. "Ah...isn't my bedroom in the other direction?" "Well, yes, but we needed to move it, since it was too small for all the equipment. So now, you'll have a bigger room and Natsume will finally stop complaining about sleeping on the couch." "He was sleeping on the couch because of me?" "No, no, its just because your room was his and he preferred the couch than sharing someone's room. After all, your room was made just for you, brand new." Ema felt uncomfortable knowing that Natsume was sleeping on the couch, but relieved that now he could sleep comfortably.

The room had a big bed, a bathroom just for her, a TV, with a game console, and lots of hospital equipment she didn't know what were for, plus a bed for the person who would be with her. Kaname got her up and laid her down in bed, careful not to hurt anything, but it was hard with all the broken bones and bandages, with the sudden movement Ema let out a cry of pain and Kaname said "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" "No, it's just that it hurts even with slight movements." "Sorry, are you tired? You must be after all this moving fuss." He didn't notice that Ema was already going to Dreamland, he smiled and sat down on the other bed, just looking at her.

Juli woke up to the sound of Ema's voice and ran to the living room, he was the only one who didn't know what happened, after all, as soon as the ambulance arrived to pick Ema up, one of the doctors turned to him and said "No animals allowed in the hospital." He squeaked on anger, but had to accept in the end. When he arrived in the living room, there was no Ema, he got to Louis and asked "Where's Ema?" " Oh, in her new room." Juli ran to her new room, got inside, but didn't make a sound, she was sleeping. He was relieved, at least she was home.

Natsume went to his old room, sit on the bed and looked around 'Back here, I guess' he thought. He opened his luggage and started to put some clothes in the wardrobe. He kneeled to get to the lower drawers and opened one, there was something deep inside, he reached to pick it up, he picked up and looked at it, blushing red like a tomato, it was a pair of panties, red and black, frilly and very sexy. He looked at it and wondered 'What the hell? Why does she have something like this? Is she... Is she active!? Maybe she chose one of us!?' Brushing the thought out of his head, he looked at them 'I guess I have to give them to the owner'. Then he got out and went to Ema's room.

Natsume knocked on the door, he heard Kaname telling him to go in. "Hey, hmmm, this is hers." Natsume said, handing the panties to Kaname "Wow, so you found our little secret." Kaname said. "What? Little secret?" Natsume said, in a rather mad way. "You'll never know. It's just between me and her." Natsume got angry and left the room. 'He must be teasing me, no way that is for him...or are they?' Natsune asked himself.

In the living everyone was serious, but the most serious one was Ukyou, who was studying Ema's case, that he already opened. Everyone else had their on little way of fun, reading, playing video games, watching TV, writing, studying or just thinking. Ukyou suddenly got up "Oh, this is bad and good at the same time." Azuna looked at him "What is?" "Well, the DNA of the people pointed to three guys who already have a criminal record of rape, stalking and murderer, always like this, they rape the victim, stalk them and then murder them." Everyone froze to the new statement, taking out Wataru, who was playing a video game with headphones on. "So, you're saying that Ema is being stalked right now?" Yusuke asked. "Unfortunately, it's a possibility, but the worst part is not that." Ukyou said. "How is that not the worst part!?" Tsubaki said. "The worst part is... These guys always scape."


	7. Shower

It was around lunch time when Ema woke up, she looked around with her good eye and saw Kaname sitting on the other bed holding...her panties!? "Hmmm, Kaname...why are you with that?"she asked, "Oh, this? Don't ask me, ask Natsume." Ema looked confused but didn't ask any further. Suddenly Iori appeared from the door "Lunch is ready." then looked at Ema with a painful look, closed the door and went to the dining room. "I guess I can't take you there, I might hurt you." Kaname said, just then Masaomi got in and said "Let me help you." Then went to Ema and somehow managed to put her in the wheelchair without hurting her. "Wow, guess you should help her do that from now on." Kaname said, Masaomi ignored and started pushing Ema.

They got to the dining room and everyone smiled at the sight of Ema, she was there, with them, safe and sound. Masaomi placed her between Tsubaki ans Azusa and then sit. Ema couldn't eat by herself and her food needed to be smooth, without any hardness to it. Tsubaki gave a little grin and said "I'll feed you." then picked up her spoon and said "Aaaah" Azusa got angry "If you're gonna feed her, them do it correctly, don't treat her like a kid." Tsubaki looked at him, then at Ema, who opened her mouth, blushing. "See? She likes it." Azusa rolled his eyes " It's not like she had a choice." then picked another spoon and normally placed it on her mouth. "See? She doesn't reject this way either." Then they started to "fight" to see who fed Ema better. In the end, everyone was finished and they kept pushing food down her throat, even if she said she didn't want it. "Jeez, enough, you're gonna make nee-san sick." Fuuto said. As if a response to him Ema said "Actual..." Before finishing the word she threw up on herself. Ema blushed and started to cry of embarrassment. "Chii-chan!" Louis said, going to her. " It's okay, don't cry, it's not your fault." Tsubaki and Azusa retrieved, knowing it was their fault. "I guess we have to give you a shower." Louis said, giving a sweet smile. Ema nodded silently. "Masaomi, please help us, we'll need your help as a doctor." Masaomi nodded, not realizing what that meant.

The three of them went to Ema's bathroom, which was rather different, it had a special toilet and a special shower. Louis started to take of Ema's clothes and put it in the washer. Masaomi blushed, now seeing an almost fully naked Ema. Louis turned to him "Can you help me? I don't know what to do with this bandages." "Oh, sure. You can take the bandages on her her head, face, body of, but I will need to take the ones on her arms and legs, it's too delicate." Louis nodded, taking of the bandages on her head and face of, showing two cuts on her checks, an open wound on her head and a purple bruise on her right jaw. He shivered at the sight, she must have been in pain with all this wounds, but when he was going to take the ones on her belly and chest off, she cried on pain "Oh, sorry, did it hurt?" Louis asked concerned. Ema nodded. Masaomi looked at her "I forgot! Sorry... Your ribs are broken too." Then he kneeled and started to take the bandages of, blushing so hard, he looked like a tomato, then he moved to the legs and arms. He got her up and placed her in the tub, putting everything in place, the tub was designed to the accident, what made things much easier. Then the bath started, both Masaomi and Louis washing her, making her relax, after all, that was a touch she didn't fear.

On the dining that was a big fuss, Yusuke was screaming at Tsubaki and Azusa and Ukyou was telling them what they have done was wrong. Juli watched, uncertain, he didn't like what was happening, the wolves were taking control, but he couldn't do anything, it's not like he could help Ema by himself. But suddenly, he thought, nobody had told Rintarou yet. He found out when Louis told him, and his heart broke. Thinking it was unfair not to tell her father went to her room to talk to Louis. He arrived there and went inside. Louis stopped washing Ema and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, "I was thinking, no one told Rintarou yet, right?" Louis looked surprised for a moment, then sad "No... Someone has to. Later I'll take care of that." Juli nodded and went to Ema's bed, laying there.

After a certain time, they finished with her shower and dressed her up, Masaomi put the bandages that he had bought just for her on the right places, then laid her down on her bed. "Someone will be here in just a minute, okay?" Louis said, pulling Masaomi out of the room. "Masa, we need to tell her father." Masaomi blinked a few times and said "I guess thats right, but..." "It's okay, you don't have to do it. Let's ask someone calm, who can hold his emotions." 'Hikaru' both thought at the same time. Them went downstairs, only to find everyone discussing, sighing, Louis loudly said "That's more than enough, Ema needs peace, and you're doing the opposite." With that, everyone shut up. "Hikaru can I ask you a favor?" Masaomi asked. "Sure." Hikaru said. "Can you tell Rintarou what happened?" Hikaru stared at him, surprised, then blinked, seeing the state of his brother, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. "Leave it to me." Then he got up from his sit and walked to talk to Rintarou.

Hikaru unblocked his cellphone and searched in the contacts 'Rintarou', when he found, he took a deep breath and started the call. "Hello?" He heard "Rintarou?" "Yes, that's me." "Hi, it's Hikaru here, I have some news." "Oh, hi, what news? But first, how is Ema?" Hikaru took another deep breath, that was hard, even for him. "The news are about Ema. Look, I'm sorry, but there's been an accident." "Accident? What accident? Is she ok?" "Rintarou, keep calm. There's no other way to tell you this. Ema...Ema has been raped, she went to the hospital, ahe is badly injured, but we managed to make a special room for her and now she is home." There was silence, just silence, then the sound of the call end. 'Fuck' Hikaru thought.


	8. Sleep and fever

After the shower, telling Rintarou about Ema, everyone just had fun with each other until night. Each person went to their respective bedroom, just Subaru, who went to Ema's room, despite how embarrassed he felt about sleeping in the same room as hers. They laid her down and said good night.

It was late at night when Ema started having dreams, no, not dreams, nightmares. She saw them, attacking her again, she felt the pain, the horror, the fear.

Subaru woke up to the sound of someone saying something, it was Ema, going to one side to another in the bed, saying "No, no, please no." Subaru got up and went to her "Ema?" She kept saying no, "What's wrong?" He gently shacked her, but instead of waking her up, she started to scream "NO, NO, PLEASE! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Subaru then shacked her more "EMA!" She woke up, shaking, tears running down her face, she laid on his chest, making him blush, but he gently stroked her back and hair. "What did you see?" "... them..." And she cried more. He was angry, who did that to her? How could them make her fell that way? "It's ok now, you're safe, shhh." He whispered in her ear, making her relax. She looked up at him and he saw her cheeks, very red, he thought she was blushing, so left that aside, and laid her on her bed. "Subaru..." Ema said "What?" "Can you hold my hand until I sleep?" Subaru widened his eyes. "Hmm, sure." Then he pulled a nearby chair and sat, holding her hand. "Now you can I sleep, don't worry, I won't leave your side." She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. After awhile, he heard her breath rhythm change, he himself being tired, laid his head on her bed and slept too.

Subaru woke up, still holding her hand, he got up and went to her bathroom. 'This is so weird' he thought, he looked everywhere, it was so different from a normal bathroom. He went to the sink and washed his face. He went outside, looked at Ema, who was breathing heavily and sounded painful to breath, her face was extremely red, Subaru ran to her side and put his hand on her forehead. Burning. He ran to Masaomi's room, without even knocking, he got inside "Masaomi!" No one was inside, he ran to the living room, where he found Yusuke. "Where's Masaomi?" Subaru asked. "I think he had an emergency." "And I think we have a bigger emergency here." "What?" "Ema...I think she has a high fever." Yusuke got up "What?" "Ema is sick." "What?" "Stop asking 'what?' and call him, explain Ema is sick." Then Subaru went running to Ema's room. Yusuke got the phone and started calling. "Hello? Masa-nii?" " Yusuke? What's wrong?" "Ema, Subaru said she's sick." "...okay, check her temperature while I'm on my way." Then Masaomi finished the call.

Yusuke got the thermometer and went to Ema's room, where he saw Subaru holding her hand and she sweating and breathing heavily, her face red. He stopped a bit and went to them "Hey, Masa-nii told me to check her temperature." Subaru nodded and Yusuke went to Ema. It wasn't going to be easy, she had a long sleeved pajamas on. Yusuke blushed "I think...we need to take her shirt off..." Subaru blushed as well, and said "Maybe we can just open the buttons on the front and then check." Yusuke nodded, he leaned in, gulping, opened the first button, looked at her, and panicked "ARG, I CAN'T DO THIS!" " Calm down, you're going to wake her." Yusuke got silent. Apparently the scream wasn't enough to wake Ema, but was more than enough to wake Fuuto, who opened the door "What the fuck is wrong with you? There are people sleeping!" Yusuke said "Sorry, I just panicked a bit." "And why the hell would you panick?" Subaru spoke then "We have to check Ema's temperature, but, as you can see...we have to strip her to do that." Fuuto looked at both and then at Ema "Hmph, how old are you? Can't you even check a girl's temperature?" Both of them looked down, then Fuuto snapped the thermometer from Yusuke's hands "Give me that." Them Fuuto sat down besides Ema, he was nervous, but would never show it, so he opened her shirt, exposing her bra, making both Subaru and Yusuke blush uncontrollably, and Fuuro blushed slightly. Fuuto gently pulled Ema's arm up and put the thermometer there. They waited, until the 'bip' sound came to his ears, Fuuto got the thermometer back and widened his eyes. "What? How is it?" Subaru aked. "I think this is dangerous. Its 43.7 C°." Yusuke said "That's really bad...but now we can only wait Masaomi." Then the three sat on the extra bed, worried.

While that happened, Iori was calmly eating breakfast on the kitchen. He suddenly heard someone arrive by the door, curious, he went there and opened it. He saw Rintarou. Him and Miwa. Rintarou rushed to the door, a serious and worried look on his face "Where is my daughter?"


	9. A little fuss

Iori looked at him, up and down, but didn't say anything. Miwa pushed Rintarou aside and said to Iori "Good morning, are you ok? I'm sorry about him, but as you know, he really wants to see Ema, can you guide him to her room, please? I can put the luggage inside by myself." Iori nodded and gave Rintarou a sign for him to come.

Juli was walking towards Ema's room, 'Heck, why did those wolves prohibited me from sleeping with Ema?' He thought. During his mental cursing, he heard footsteps, 'Must be the wolves, better get rid of them before them going to Ema' he thought. He ran towards the sound and was about to attack when he saw who it was. He stopped and looking in disbelief he saw Rintarou. "Hi, little guy." He said, and picked Juli up, placing him on his shoulder. They continued walking, with Iori guiding them.

Iori opened the door, only to see Fuuto, Subaru and Yusuke there, with an hard-brething, red faced, sweating and pained look Ema. But what most called his attention was that he she had her shirt opened, showing the wounds and her bra. Iori just stood there, until Rintarou pushed him aside and rushed to Ema's side. Looking at her, he had a side look on his face "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...my daughter...you must be in pain..." He said, gently putting his hand on her face, careful not to hurt the injuries there even more, then he started to cry. Iori went to his three brothers and said "We should leave him alone with her." "But...she has a fever." Yusuke argued "And how can you help her?" Iori looked at him, but he didn't reply, just stood up, followed by his brothers. They went outside, leaving the father with his daughter.

Miwa finished putting the luggage inside and went to the kitchen, to grab something cold to drink. Tsubaki went to the kitchen and froze at the sight "Mom!? What are you doing here?" "Well, Hikaru called Rintarou and he suddenly started packing, just telling me that something happened to Ema." Tsubaki blinked, then hugged his mother "Doesn't matter, you are here." Miwa hugged back, then pushed her son a bit far from her and said "Do you mind telling what happened?" Tsubaki looked down, looking depressed, what was rare. "Ema, she was attacked, those men, they attacked her and hurt her and now she is suffering." Tsubaki suddenly looked angry. Miwa looked at him, in disbelief, her daughter was raped? No it couldn't be... Miwa looked shocked, but just said "So that's why Rintarou was in such a rush."

Masaomi got inside his car and drove as fast as he could, only thinking about Ema. He arrived at his house, seeing his mother's car, but didn't even care. He rushed inside and went to Ema. On his way he hit someone. "Wow, what's the rush about?" Kaname said. "Ema" Kaname then rushed with his brother, it didn't even matter what it was, if Masaomi was rushing, then something was very wrong with her. Masaomi opened the door, seeing Rintarou "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I need to take care of her." Rintarou got up and nodded, leaving the room, just wanting his wife's hug and love.

Masaomi checked her temperature, totally forgetting that someone had already done that, checked her blood pressure, heartbeat, everything. Then he said to Kaname "I think it's pneumonia, judging by the fever, short breaths, low blood pressure and her heartbeat, now we have to make an exam and ask her how she feels." Masaomi gently woke Ema, who was asleep during the whole fuss. "Masaomi?" "Yes, it's me. Do you mind answering a few questions?" "No..." She said between short breaths. "How have you been? Like, have you felt something weird?" Ema looked at him and narrowed her eyes, as if seeing something really weird. "Hmmm, I've been feeling nauseous, my body aches, I feel really tired, my chest and my head ache and I haven't been very hungry, ate because I had to..." Kaname said "And why didn't you tell us, imouto-chan?"

"I thought it wasn't anything, just the injuries..." Masaomi nodded, thinking. "It is something, something bad. You have pneumonia." Em looked at him "Pyneomunia?" She asked, looking confused, Masaomi sighed and said "It's nothing, just rest." She didn't even need him to say it twice, she quickly closed her eyes, trying to sleep. "What was that about?" Kaname asked "She is delirious, it's because of the high fever. Talking about that I think will have to do the old fashioned way." "Old fashioned way?" "Yeah, to take the temperature down will have to put her in a tub full of ice." Kaname looked slightly shocked, that sounded like torture. Masaomi got up "Take care of her, I'll pick some medicine."

Masaomi went to the restroom, the one where he kept a every kind of medicine, opening the door he saw Natsume, washing his face. "Good morning." Natsume said, but Masaomi only answered with a 'hm' and started looking for something inside the medicine cupboard. "What are you searching for?" Masaomi picked up a lot of different medicine, mumbling the names. Natsume looked at him "Mind answering?" Masaomi then snapped back to reality, "Oh, sorry, it's for Ema." "Ema? What's wrong with her?" "Pneumonia." He said and rushed back to Ema. Natsume finished with the bathroom and went to Ema's room as well.

Masaomi went to the kitchen, seeing that everyone was awake. He picked a bottle of water and a cup, then rushed. Azusa asked "What's that medicine?", but Masaomi was already far away. Fuuto then spoke "Ema has a fever." With that, everyone went to Ema's room to check on her.

Masaomi opened the door, and once again, to Ema's unhappiness he woke her. "Ema, take this medicine, it will help out." She nodded, confused and took every pill Masaomi gave her. Seconds later, everyone was at Ema's door. She looked at everyone, eyes narrowing and widening, she moving slightly in circles. "Ema..." Natsume said. Then she laid on her bed, breathing heavily and coughing. "You all should let her rest, I'll take care of her." Subaru, Iori, Kaname and Yusuke left. Ukyou looked at her one more time, then left, followed by Hikaru and Natsume. Tsubaki didn't want to leave, but Azusa pushed him out of the room. Rintarou kissed Ema's forehead and left, accompanied by Miwa. Wataru asked "What's wrong with her?" Louis kneeled next to him, smiling "She's a bit sick, so why don't we let her rest?" Wataru nodded and left with Louis. "I hope you can take good care of her." Fuuto said, a bit mad, and as everyone else, left.

Masaomi sighed, looked at Ema, passed his fingers trough her hair, "Shhh, relax, don't worry, I'm here and I'll always be." Ema seemed to relax a bit. Then Masaomi sat on "his" bed and just observed her asleep.


	10. Wataru's try

Ema couldn't really sleep, whenever she started to do it, she woke up, either because of a nightmare, feeling uncomfortable or pain. She felt so useless, she couldn't do anything and everyone was taking care of her, it was really bad. She just stared at the ceiling, trying to rest.

While Ema was on her room, everyone was eating, Ukyou was the only one doing his job, working on Ema's case. Wataru spoke when silence was the only thing that could be heard. "Is onee-chan sick?" "Well, she is sick, but she will get better with everyone's help, including yours." Louis said, with a gentle smile on his face. "What can I do to help?" "Why don't you try to cheer her up?" Wataru thought for a second and then smiled. "I got an idea!" Then rushed out of the dining room. "Hey, you shouldn't have done that, maybe Ema will feel bad, you how energetic he can be." Natsume said "It's ok, I have a feeling Chii-chan will like his company."

Wataru got as many toys as he could, crayons and paper. She went to Ema's room and silently knocked and opened the door. Masaomi who was inside looked at him and said "Hi, need something?" Then he smiled and gave Wataru a sign for him to come in. Wataru looked at Ema and went to Masaomi's side. "Is onee-chan ok?" Masaomi petted Wataru's head and said "I think the fever got a bit down..." Wataru looked at him with shining eyes and asked "So can I play with her?" "Why don't you ask her?" Wataru went to Ema's side "Onee-chan?" Ema slowly turned her head to look at him and smiled "Good morning." "Wanna play?" Ema looked a bit surprised but said "Sure!" Then wataru sat on her bed, which was bigh enough for at least three people, and put his toys in front of her. "These are my race cars, you pull them back and let them go, so they run really fast." Wataru picked up two race cars, one blue and green and the other was was red, orange and yellow. "Which one do you want?"he asked her. "You can choose first." "Then I'm gonna pick the fastest one!" Then he picked the blue car. "Oh, then I want the red one." Wataru sat on the floor and pulled back both cars and let them go, the cars went on a straight line until they hit the wall. "Looks like Ema won." Masaomi said. "Yey! Onee-chan won!" Wataru said and said down on Ema's bed. "Congratulations! Now for the prize!" Wataru put his hands on his pockets and got a candy out of one of them, handing it to Ema. "Thanks!" Ema then smiled, Wataru noticing that Ema couldn't pick the candy put it on her table besides her, which was full of medicine. "Onee-chan has to taste a lot of bad things so I'll give you more than one!" Then Wataru put a lot of candy on her, all coming from his pockets. "Wataru! Where did you get all this candy? I told you not to eat so much!" Masaomi said. Wataru looked down "Tsubaki gave them to me in exchange of little favors..." Masaomi slaped his own forehead and murmured "That Tsubaki..." Wataru looked at Ema and smiled "Anyway...what do you wanna do next?" Ema thought a little bit and looked at him. "I was thinking this room needs a bit of decoration, all this hospital stuff is not pretty." Wataru smiled and said "Then I'll make it look pretty!" Wataru laid on the floor with his crayons and paper.

The day went by with Wataru drawing, showing it to Ema and glueing the drawings on the walls. In the end of the day, the room was full of drawings, when Wataru was drawing his last piece of art Masaomi said "Hey...why don't we let Ema sleep a bit now?" Wataru looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. "Just let me finish this one." Masaomi nodded, smiling. Wataru then finished the drawing and put it on Ema's bed.

Wataru was leaving the room, sleepy as well, so Masaomi picked him up and was going to his room, when Wataru said "I lied, I let onee-chan win so she felt good..." Then yawned, sleeping on Masaomi's arms. Masaomi smiled and whispered "I know."


	11. Soup

Iori looked at him, up and down, but didn't say anything. Miwa pushed Rintarou aside and said to Iori "Good morning, are you ok? I'm sorry about him, but as you know, he really wants to see Ema, can you guide him to her room, please? I can put the luggage inside by myself." Iori nodded and gave Rintarou a sign for him to come.

Juli was walking towards Ema's room, 'Heck, why did those wolves prohibited me from sleeping with Ema?' He thought. During his mental cursing, he heard footsteps, 'Must be the wolves, better get rid of them before them going to Ema' he thought. He ran towards the sound and was about to attack when he saw who it was. He stopped and looking in disbelief he saw Rintarou. "Hi, little guy." He said, and picked Juli up, placing him on his shoulder. They continued walking, with Iori guiding them.

Iori opened the door, only to see Fuuto, Subaru and Yusuke there, with an hard-brething, red faced, sweating and pained look Ema. But what most called his attention was that he she had her shirt opened, showing the wounds and her bra. Iori just stood there, until Rintarou pushed him aside and rushed to Ema's side. Looking at her, he had a side look on his face "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...my daughter...you must be in pain..." He said, gently putting his hand on her face, careful not to hurt the injuries there even more, then he started to cry. Iori went to his three brothers and said "We should leave him alone with her." "But...she has a fever." Yusuke argued "And how can you help her?" Iori looked at him, but he didn't reply, just stood up, followed by his brothers. They went outside, leaving the father with his daughter.

Miwa finished putting the luggage inside and went to the kitchen, to grab something cold to drink. Tsubaki went to the kitchen and froze at the sight "Mom!? What are you doing here?" "Well, Hikaru called Rintarou and he suddenly started packing, just telling me that something happened to Ema." Tsubaki blinked, then hugged his mother "Doesn't matter, you are here." Miwa hugged back, then pushed her son a bit far from her and said "Do you mind telling what happened?" Tsubaki looked down, looking depressed, what was rare. "Ema, she was attacked, those men, they attacked her and hurt her and now she is suffering." Tsubaki suddenly looked angry. Miwa looked at him, in disbelief, her daughter was raped? No it couldn't be... Miwa looked shocked, but just said "So that's why Rintarou was in such a rush."

Masaomi got inside his car and drove as fast as he could, only thinking about Ema. He arrived at his house, seeing his mother's car, but didn't even care. He rushed inside and went to Ema. On his way he hit someone. "Wow, what's the rush about?" Kaname said. "Ema" Kaname then rushed with his brother, it didn't even matter what it was, if Masaomi was rushing, then something was very wrong with her. Masaomi opened the door, seeing Rintarou "Excuse me, I'm sorry, but I need to take care of her." Rintarou got up and nodded, leaving the room, just wanting his wife's hug and love.

Masaomi checked her temperature, totally forgetting that someone had already done that, checked her blood pressure, heartbeat, everything. Then he said to Kaname "I think it's pneumonia, judging by the fever, short breaths, low blood pressure and her heartbeat, now we have to make an exam and ask her how she feels." Masaomi gently woke Ema, who was asleep during the whole fuss. "Masaomi?" "Yes, it's me. Do you mind answering a few questions?" "No..." She said between short breaths. "How have you been? Like, have you felt something weird?" Ema looked at him and narrowed her eyes, as if seeing something really weird. "Hmmm, I've been feeling nauseous, my body aches, I feel really tired, my chest and my head ache and I haven't been very hungry, ate because I had to..." Kaname said "And why didn't you tell us, imouto-chan?"

"I thought it wasn't anything, just the injuries..." Masaomi nodded, thinking. "It is something, something bad. You have pneumonia." Em looked at him "Pyneomunia?" She asked, looking confused, Masaomi sighed and said "It's nothing, just rest." She didn't even need him to say it twice, she quickly closed her eyes, trying to sleep. "What was that about?" Kaname asked "She is delirious, it's because of the high fever. Talking about that I think will have to do the old fashioned way." "Old fashioned way?" "Yeah, to take the temperature down will have to put her in a tub full of ice." Kaname looked slightly shocked, that sounded like torture. Masaomi got up "Take care of her, I'll pick some medicine."

Masaomi went to the restroom, the one where he kept a every kind of medicine, opening the door he saw Natsume, washing his face. "Good morning." Natsume said, but Masaomi only answered with a 'hm' and started looking for something inside the medicine cupboard. "What are you searching for?" Masaomi picked up a lot of different medicine, mumbling the names. Natsume looked at him "Mind answering?" Masaomi then snapped back to reality, "Oh, sorry, it's for Ema." "Ema? What's wrong with her?" "Pneumonia." He said and rushed back to Ema. Natsume finished with the bathroom and went to Ema's room as well.

Masaomi went to the kitchen, seeing that everyone was awake. He picked a bottle of water and a cup, then rushed. Azusa asked "What's that medicine?", but Masaomi was already far away. Fuuto then spoke "Ema has a fever." With that, everyone went to Ema's room to check on her.

Masaomi opened the door, and once again, to Ema's unhappiness he woke her. "Ema, take this medicine, it will help out." She nodded, confused and took every pill Masaomi gave her. Seconds later, everyone was at Ema's door. She looked at everyone, eyes narrowing and widening, she moving slightly in circles. "Ema..." Natsume said. Then she laid on her bed, breathing heavily and coughing. "You all should let her rest, I'll take care of her." Subaru, Iori, Kaname and Yusuke left. Ukyou looked at her one more time, then left, followed by Hikaru and Natsume. Tsubaki didn't want to leave, but Azusa pushed him out of the room. Rintarou kissed Ema's forehead and left, accompanied by Miwa. Wataru asked "What's wrong with her?" Louis kneeled next to him, smiling "She's a bit sick, so why don't we let her rest?" Wataru nodded and left with Louis. "I hope you can take good care of her." Fuuto said, a bit mad, and as everyone else, left.

Masaomi sighed, looked at Ema, passed his fingers trough her hair, "Shhh, relax, don't worry, I'm here and I'll always be." Ema seemed to relax a bit. Then Masaomi sat on "his" bed and just observed her asleep.


	12. Not again

One month has passed, some of Ema's injuries healed, she could only walk around the house a bit, most of the time with a wheelchair or with crutches. Today she was sleeping until late, not knowing that the subject of the conversation happening in the living room was her.

Ukyou, Hikaru, Masaomi and Natsume were the ones doing the conversation. "So, how's the case?" Natsume asked to Ukyou "It's going nicely, it's not really hard since they attacked other girls before...Ema." "..." "The police is already after them, with extra help this time, since all the others or they escaped during the runaway or the jury declared them innocent." "Wait, there is a chance of the jury saying that they are innocent?" Hikaru asked "Yes, I don't know how, but all the other times they got arrested they were freed." Hikaru fell silent, with a serious face. "Maybe they work with money." He said and looked at Ukyou. "There's always this chance as well, but to do that with the jury they would need a lot of money, but they were average guys." "Dirty money." Natsume spoke up. "What?" Masaomi asked. "What what? To people who go so low as to attack defenseless girls, there wouldn't be one problem to actually work with dirty money." Ukyou nodded and kept thinking. "Anyway there's something I need to say to you guys." Masaomi said, everyone looked at him. "Ema's injuries are being healed nicely, she can already walk a bit, she cant really take a shower by herself nor eating, as her coordination is not really good yet, but that's not the major problem..." "Then what is it?" Natsume asked. "Her pneumonia should have already been healed, but she constantly throws up, gets tired, complains about her body hurting, headaches and has fevers every now and then." "Why don't you just get her checked on the hospital?" Ukyou asked. "I can't, remember when Yusuke brought a friend here and she just froze and started to cry not allowing anyone to touch her? She doesn't accept men yet...besides, every time I ask her if she wants to go to the hospital she just cries and begs to me not to take her." They fell silent, remembering how hurt Ema truly was. "But, we need to, dont we?" Natsume said. "We can't just let her have fevers all the time." Ukyou completed. "I called the Sakura-san already, she said it's unpleasant, but normal, because of her trauma she will most probably have nightmares and fevers until she surpass it." Masaomi said "How the hell is she supposed to surpass such a thing?" Natsume asked annoyed. Masaomi sighed and said "I know...it's not easy. Anyway, when I asked about the sickness she said she can't be sure, it could be so many different things..." "Maybe..." Hikaru said, looking disturbed. "Maybe what?" Masaomi asked. "Hm hmm, nothing, better not think of it." Hikaru said and got up. The rest stood there, not knowing what to do. "I guess instead of doing nothing about it, we can ask Sakura-san to come check on Ema." Ukyou said. Masaomi nodded, then said "She is a very busy woman, but I'll try to make her come here." Then he got up, picked the phone and started to make a call. Natsune got nearer Ukyou and asked "Can you explain me more about all of this?" "Sure."

"Hello?" Sakura spoke to the phone "Hi, it's Masaomi." "Oh, hi, how's Ema?" "Hmm, good, I guess." "Something wrong?" "Well, she still trowing up and having fevers." "I told you it's normal in her case." "Yeah, but I can't just stay here doing nothing." Sakura sighed and continued "So, what do you want?" "Can't you come here? To check on Ema?" Sakura was silent a for a minute then said "Ok, I'll go, I can go now, but it has to be really quick." "Really quick is enough, thank you!" "Ok, ok, I'm going." Then the call ended and Masaomi went back to the living room. To his own surprise, almost everyone was there, taking off Wataru, Miwa and Rintarou. "Good morning." Masaomi said. "Hmm" was all he heard from everyone. "Sorry, I explained the case to everyone while you were at the phone, we are thinking about how to get the guys arrested." Ukyou said. Suddenly Ema appeared on top of the stairs, looking at everyone, she was struggling to keep on her feet with the crutches. "Good morning." She said, she went one step down and stopped. Yusuke got up and said "Need help?" "No, thanks, I want to do this by myself." Everyone looked worriedly at her, ready to help if anything happened. She closed her eyes and balanced a bit, making everyone freeze "Are you all right?" Subaru asked. "Yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy, but I'm fine." Everyone froze even more at the statement 'Dizzy? She can't go down by herself feeling dizzy?' everyone thought. She went down one more step and looked at them, then she put her right hand on her head, letting a crutch fall and said "Ugh" and collapsed rolling down the stairs. "EMA!" everyone screamed and went to her, Fuuto arrived first and was about to touch her when Masaomi said "Don't!" And kneeled besides her "She might have gotten injured, it's better not to make her make any big movements." Then he turned Ema's body up, making her face the ceiling, he checked if anything was broken again and sighed relieved, then he got her up and was heading to her room. "Wait! What happened?" Subaru asked before Masaomi got out of view. "She isn't injured, what's good, but I have no idea why she collapsed." Masaomi answered and rushed out. Natsume then spoke "We'll find out anyway, Sakura-san is coming for a visit." Everyone seemed relieved, but still worried.

Half an hour passed until Sakura arrived, Kaname opened the door, before he could even say anything she got in and asked "Where's Ema?" "Imouto-chan collapsed and is in her room, I'll guide you." Kaname said with a serious face. Sakura got inside Ema's room and said "You two get out." Masaomi got up and pulled Kaname out of the room. "She's rather bossy, isn't she?" Kaname said. "Yes, but we doctors prefer to work alone." Masaomi said calmly.

1 hour, 1 hour and half, 2 hours. "Geez, how much time will that doctor take?" Fuuto said, annoyed. As if it was an answer to his prayers Sakura appeared in the living room. "For your information, it's really hard to work with an unconscious patient, she just woke up 40 minutes ago, so I made her a few questions." Fuuto stared at her, with an annoyed look. "Anyway, I need to speak to you." She pointed at Masaomi, who nodded and accompanied her to the kitchen, where no one would hear their conversation. "I'm sorry..." She said. "I should have known, I'm so stupid..." Masaomi blinked confused "What happened?" "...I'll start from the beginning... She had a concussion remember? Well, apparently she hit her head again, with enough strength to make her have another one, the thing is, they got 'mixed together' and almost caused a contusion." Masaomi looked worried and said "Is it bad?" "No, it's not bad, if she rests nothing big will happen, maybe a bit of memory loss and brain damage, but nothing worse than that..." Masaomi nodded and asked "What else?" "..." "That's the cause of the headaches but what about the sickness, the body pain?" She took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry...but...she's...pregnant..." Masaomi fell to the floor in shock, he put his hands on his head, no, no, it couldn't be...why? His sister? His love? Pregnant? Of an attacker? No, it's not true! "I'm sorry, but she always have that option...you know, it's legal in her case...she can make an abortion..." He looked up and said "Abortion?" Sakura silently nodded. A hope grew in Masaomi's heart, but not for long, she heard stories about women who aborted and were never the same, the thought caused a bitter taste in Masaomi's mouth. "I'll let you think about it, I didn't tell her, but go easy ok? Let her make the decision and...good luck." Then Sakura rushed out of the house before anyone could ask her anything.

Masaomi got up and went back to the living room, he was pale and looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Is everything ok?" Kaname asked. Masaomi sat on the couch, letting his own weight do the do of sitting. "Something wrong with Chii-chan?" Louis asked Masaomi just let out a 'hmm' "Say it!" Fuuto said. "Calm down Fuuto, let him breath." Natsume said. Without anyone noticing Rintarou and Miwa were observing everything from the stairs. "She...she...she...is...pregnant..." Masaomi said, with a look on his that seemed like he never experienced happiness. Who was standing, fell down, just like Masaomi, including Rintarou, who said "My daughter..." and started to cry, Miwa kneeled down besides him, hugged him and cried as well. Hikaru thought 'FUCK' and started walking from one side to the other. Natsume let his jaw drop in shock and was going to say something, but didn't. Louis looked sad, so sad, only thinking about how Ema would react to that. Yusuke was shocked, first his crush turned out to be his sister, then she was raped, an now pregnant? No, it had to be a nightmare... Iori had his eyes extremely opened, anger and sadness burning inside him. Kaname looked desolated, once more, he wasn't able to protect the one who was dear to him. Tsubaki wanted to say 'It's a lie!' but before he could Azusa hugged him tightly and said "Don't." Tsubaki hugged him back, biting his shoulder so he wouldn't lose control and say what he shouldn't. Ukyou stared at the papers, passed his hand trough his face and sighed with a pained look. Fuuto kicked the table and rushed to his room, crying. Subaru looked confused, how? How did everything happen?

After everyone getting their feelings tidied up, Masaomi whispered "She...does not know about it." Rintarou blinked, that meant someone had to talk to her... "Who?" Hikaru asked faintly no one answered, whoever told her, wouldn't support to look at her broken face. "We have to..." Hikaru continued. "Everyone...?" Ukyou said, like that no one would have to face her alone. Everyone agreed. They went upstair, Ema was cutting a paper, making different forms to each part, as soon as they arrived she stopped, the scissors on her hand. "Hi." She said, with a tiny smile. "Ema..." Masaomi said. She looked at him "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "You...are..." "I am?" "I'm sorry..." "What am I?" She asked softly. "Pregnant..." As soon as he said that, Ema goggled her eyed, then narrowed them and stared at her belly, as if staring at her womb, grabbed the scissors and stabbed herself, she stabbed her own womb three times before anyone understand what was happening. When she was about to stab for the fourth time Iori screamed "STOP!", rushed to her side and held her arms. "Please stop..." He said to her, she let go of the scissors and started to cry, he hugged her and let her sob on his shoulders.


	13. Abortion?

After Ema cried all the tears she had, she let Masaomi take a look on the stabs, fortunately they weren't deep enough to cause any big trouble, but Masaomi gulped his fear of blood and stitched them up, just to make sure she wouldn't have any scars. After that she looked up at him and asked "I can, can't I?" "Can what?" "Take this thing out of me." Masaomi got shocked, but remained calm for her sake. "Yes...but..." before letting him finish his sentence she said "I want to do it." Masaomi gulped, he had mixed feelings about that, it was good, she wouldn't have to remember what happened every time she looked at the child, but what if she changed? Regretted her decision and got depressed? Even with his feelings he kept talking. "Are you sure?""Yes, I don't want to have this, no, no, no..." She kept saying 'no' while shaking her head as if she wanted to forget something. Masaomi then saw it was for the best, she couldn't support seeing her like that, the child would surely be a heavy mental weight on her, besides, she was still so young. He stopped her movements and kissed her forehead. "Ok, I'll talk to Sakura-san about that." He then got up and went to talk to everyone about her decision.

Rintarou was so sad, his daughter was hurt and now that, how could he make her feel better? Masaomi got in the living room and stood before everyone "Ema doesn't want it." Everyone was relieved, if she decided to have it, she wouldn't be able to live her life. Yusuke was happy, now she could study and not worry. "Is she sure about it?" Tsubaki surprisingly asked, uncertain of how to feel. "Honestly, just by her reaction to it, I'm sure is for the best." Masaomi answered. While everyone was thinking and feeling about Ema's decision, the phone suddenly rang, Ukyou answered it, with a smile he hung up after a few minutes and said "The police found them! Now we only have to worry about the their judgment." With that he got everyone confused 'What is he talking about?', but Fuuto got it clear "Finally, it was about time someone found those fuckers." Miwa said "Fuuto! Language!" "What? There are some many worse words I could use but chose not it 'fuckers' is light to those guys." Miwa shut up, he was right. "Now, I have to call Sakura-san and tell her the news." Masaomi said.

Sakura answered the phone and said she could do the abortion on next Sunday. Masaomi told the date to his family and Ukyou said "Hmm, the judgement day will be Monday, maybe Ema won't want to be there." "Doesn't she have to?" Subaru asked. "In her case, no. Rape victims aren't obligated to be on the judgement." Ukyou answered with an unhappy look. "Anyway, we should let her choose." Azusa said. "Yeah, you're right." Kaname said.

Ema was resting on her room, thinking about everything, she was sure she didn't want the baby, it didn't matter if it didn't have any fault about what happened to her, that couldn't defense himself, that it was a life, what mattered was that it wasn't a fruit of love or her wish, it was a fruit of her trauma, of that disgusting man, she didn't want it, she would get the abortion and be happy.

Hours after everything, Hikaru went to Ema's room, the door was open, so he peeked inside, he saw Ema in front of a mirror, with her shirt up and lightly passing her hands around her belly, afraid that she would injure herself again, he got inside and grabbed her wrists, stopping her movements. Surprised she looked at him and said "Hikaru?" "Don't you dare to injure yourself again, got it?" he said, tightening his grip and looking firmly into her eyes. " I wasn't..." she tried to reply, but Hikaru cut her "Got it?" now, she just nodded. Sighing, he let her go and smiled "Good, now, why don't you tell me what you were doing?" "I was thinking, I don't want it, just that."Hikaru laughed a bit and said "So you just scared me for nothing." She nodded and said "I didn't scare you, you scared yourself." "I guess you're right." Then he sat on her bed and petted the bed besides him, signing that he wanted her besides him. She went and sat besides him. "Look, I want you to know that you're free to choose ok? Don't feel pressured by anyone ok?" She got confused, but nodded anyway. Then, Hikaru laid down and asked "Is it ok for me to sleep her today?" as an answer she laid besides him and closed her eyes, he got his arms around her waist and said "I can only sleep hugging something." she blushed, but let him do as he pleased.


	14. Finally over

The day had arrived. The abortion would be made. Ema was laying on a hospital bed, looking at Sakura, who had a syringe with anesthesia in it, she got the needle on Ema's arm and put the liquid inside, then she told Ema "Now, you just relax and when you wake up everything will be over." with that Ema went to dreamland. When she woke up she was completely groggy, but could see that her brothers were in the same room as her. "Good morning, imouto-chan." Kaname said, caressing her face. "So, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked from the door. "Groggy...but fine." Sakura smiled and said "That's good." Ukyou got on Ema's side and said "There is something I want to ask you, but please stay calm, ok?" Ema nodded, but she already had an idea of what he was going to ask her. "Look, you're not obligated to go, but your...attackers judgement day is tomorrow, would you like to go?" Ema thought a bit and asked "Will I be able to go out if I want?" "Yes, whenever you want, if you feel uncomfortable, sad, you can go out." Ukyou answered calmly "Then, yes..." Ema said, sinking in the pillow. "Ah, for today you better rest and tomorrow don't do anything hard ok?" Sakura said, Ema nodded and said "Can I go home?" "Sure, but don't over do it." Sakura answered with a smile.

The following day arrived, Ema was nervous, she didn't know how to react to her attackers, even if she knew she could leave anytime. Her brothers were nervous as well, they want to beat up the guys to death, make them suffer, but knew they couldn't. They were separated to fit the cars and Ema ended up besides Yusuke and Iori. Natsume was driving and Kaname was on the passenger's seat. She was shaking, so Yusuke, blushing, held her right hand and whispered "Everything is going to be ok.", Iori grabbed her other hand and kissed it lightly, then brought it to his face, closing his eyes. Ema relaxed a bit, on the contrary, Natsune who saw everything almost drove off road and Kaname said "Wow, calm down, what's the matter?" Natsume gave a little sign for him to look back and he did, he narrowed his eyes seeing what happened and said "What are you? Aspiring hosts?" Yusuke got mad and said "Stupid, that's not it, it's just that, that..." he let ho of Ema's hand to grab Kaname somehow, but didn't reach anything. Ema said faintly "Yusuke..." he looked at her and saw her shaking hand, so he grabbed it and said "Sorry..." Iori on the contrary didn't even mind, he just kissed her hand again, held it tighter and put it against his face one more time. Kaname said "You like it?" Ema looked down and said "It makes me calm..." Kaname teasingly said "Onii-chan can calm you any time." Natsume then punched his arm "Don't you see her state? You shouldn't do that now. Actually you should never do that." Kaname looked front again and looked down.

They arrived at the tribunal, sat on the benches and saw that everyone was already there, including Ukyou, who was in the front walking from one side to another, mumbling something, the only ones missing were...them. Ema was so fragile, anyone could see it, so Louis sat besides her and told her "It's ok, everyone is here, you're safe." Then he cupped her face with his hands and smiled warmly. Then he hugged her and she partly laid on him.

The doors were open. They got in. With cuffs and policemen after them. Ema shivered and Louis held her tighter. They were sit in the front with a guy that should be their lawyer. They looked at her, the ponytail winked, the average silently said 'hi' and the muscle sent her a kiss, she buried her face on Louis chest, Subaru sat besides her and passed his fingers trough her hair, making her forget about the things she just saw. The judgement started, Ukyou got up and started talking, accusing the guys. When he showed the proof, the DNA tests and the pictures, principally the pictures, Ema hurt, bleeding, broken, everyone's blood boiled. They wouldn't be able to stay still, to keep shut, they had to punch, kick, make them suffer, but really couldn't. When Ukyou finished he sat down and the other lawyer got up and started defending his clients. The moment he started talking, Ema whispered to Louis and Subaru "I can't do this..." they nodded. helped her get up and led her outside, where Subaru sat Ema on a chair and sat besides her, while Louis went to buy water for her.

Hours passed, each brother and her parents went to her, just not Ukyou and Wataru, who they thought shouldn't go. Fuuto went to see her and upon seeing her shaking form he got an angry look and said "They'll pay, nee-san." wanting to see they pay, Fuuto went back inside. Yusuke got out and said "Aah...don't worry, you're safe" then sat besides her and held her hand, only to have Subaru's angry stare, after a time he left. Masaomi sat besides her, hugged her, kissed her forehead and said "Remember my promise." then went back inside. Kaname was next, he only looked at her and said "I'll protect you from now on." and left. Iori kissed her forehead, both of her hands and gave her a look saying as if saying 'I'm here' and went to sit inside again. The twins went together, Tsubaki said "We'll win, Ukyou is a very good lawyer." and smiled "For the first time, I'll have to agree with you." Azusa said, also giving Ema a warm smile, Natsume looked at her and said "You can come to me when you have problems, so, if you feel sad, come to me and I'll take the sadness out of you." Ema looked at him for a while and smiled to the three of them "Thanks." After the three sitting on their places again, Hikaru went out, sat besides Ema, laid her head on his shoulder and said "You know, all books have a heroine who suffer, but, in the end, they win all their battles and live happily." Ema closed her eyes, hoping everything would go the right way, after a little time Hikaru got up and said "I have to see him winning, so, I'll let you with these two just this time." and left. Her parents were next, Rintarou sat besides her and somehow got her on his lap, where she curled up, he put his chin on top of her head and said "You'll always be my baby, so I'll always be here for you." Miwa sat besides them and said "You're my only daughter, so I want to spoil you, anything, you can count on me." she said, while caressing Ema's back, Rintarou sat her again on a chair, got up, kissed her forehead and said "I want to see the end of this, so I'll be just behind that door." Miwa got up, kissed her forehead as well and went with her husband.

They heard the sound of the end of the judgement and Ema said "I want to see." and rushed back inside the room. She wished she didn't, what she heard was horrible, yes, Ukyou won the case, that made her so happy, but, their reaction... "Fuck it, fuck it. YES, I FUCKED THAT WHORE, HER MOUTH WAS WARM AND SLIPPERY, SHE WILL GIVE THE BEST BLOWJOBS! SHE WILL MAKE AN AWESOME TOILET TOO!" the muscle man said, after was the average "YOU KNOW WHAT? YEAH, I ALSO FUCKED HER, SHE WAS SOOOO TIGHT, I CAME SO MANY FUCKING TIMES, SHE IS MY NUMBER ONE BITCH!". They were struggling against the policemen and passing right on front of Ema. The ponytail was the last one, he said, loud enough to everyone to hear, "So, how are you? Morning sickness? Getting fat? Or did you kill it? Do you still have it in you? MY CHILD?". With all of that Ema fell to the floor on her knees and starting crying, sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone ran to her, hugged her or took a protective posture. Hikaru said to the three of them "In prison YOU will be the best toilet, YOU will be the number one bitch, and, too bad you can't get pregnant." With that they were pushed out of the room and everyone's attention got to Ema, who was sobbing and hiding her face, Masaomi had his arms around her and Louis was kneeled in front of her, trying to calm her saying "Chii-chan, don't listen to them, they don't know anything, you're much more than that." but it wasn't working. "We should leave." Iori said, Ema nodded while sobbing, Louis and Masaomi got up, Ema tried to get up, but failed, falling back to the floor, she was shaking so much and couldn't even stand, so Azusa helped her get up and stand. They walked out of the room only to see that the three men were still there. They were walking past them, giving them disgusted and mad looks when the ponytail said "Hey baby, when I get out of here, I'll go see you again and you will be our woman, and we two will have beautiful babies and live a happy life, I mean, no, not you, just us." and started laughing with his friends. Kaname couldn't stand this anymore, he punched the ponytail on his face, making him fall on the floor, so did Subaru, who punched the muscle guy and Yusuke, who punched the average one. The ponytail spat blood on the floor and looked at Kaname "That won't stop us." Kaname was going to attack him, but Ukyou stopped his brother "I know how you feel, I want to hit him just as bad, but we have to control ourselves, they are already arrested." Kaname looked at the guy with a disgusted look and walked outside the building. "You want a blowjob from her as well?" the muscle said, Subaru kneeled besides him, got his shirt and said "Don't you ever think of her again, even if you get out of where you belong, I'll make you suffer." then, threw him on the floor and went to be besides his brothers. Yusuke only raised his hand again and the average man looked down and took a step back. That's when they heard "Ema! Ema!" coming from Azusa, the poor girl couldn't stand anymore and passed out of mental tire in Azusa's arms. Masaomi got to Ema and said "We should get her home, away from this place and them." Azusa nodded and got her bridal style. They got outside and saw Kaname, that when he saw Ema went running to her "What happened!? Did those guys do something?" Kaname asked and looked at the building with a furious face. "No, they said some things and was too much for her." Natsume said. They went to the cars again, but with a different organization.

Azusa sat on the seat with Ema on his lap, Tsubaki and Natsume sat on the same car, that Hikaru was driving and Ukyou was in the passenger seat. On the middle of the way Ukyou asked, "Was it...my fault? I shouldn't have told her...If I didn't, she wouldn't be like this..." while driving Hikaru said "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, she had the right to know. The ones to blame are those sick bastards who deserved much more than what they got." Ukyou nodded "Yeah, I guess you're right." and looked outside the window.

They arrived home and Azusa got Ema to her room, laying her on her bed. Then he went to be with the rest of his family. Everyone was on the living room, glad that everything was over, worried with Ema's mental state, but knowing that everything would be better from now on.


	15. Safe?

Years had passed after everything, Ema was now starting to work and living by herself. She had surpassed her trauma, but couldn't accept any men's touch yet. Besides that she was happy, her brothers visited her everyday, one each time, making her very happy. She lived in a small apartment and didn't have neighbors, well, it was a place in the middle of nothing, so she understood why people wouldn't want to live there.

She woke up with a nightmare, she still had those, they were terrifying, but she kind of got used to them. She got up and looked at the clock '8:49', not bad, she would wake up at 9 anyway. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, peed and brushed her teeth. Then she got dressed, a short black skirt, a red shirt, a jeans jacket and short canned boots, then she ate her breakfast and opened the door, to her surprise, Yusuke was there. "Oh, good morning." she said to him with a smile. "Oh, hey, good morning, I was about to ring the bell." "Looks like I was faster, shall we go?" "Yeah.". Everyday someone accompanied her to the subway, today was Yusuke.

They got there pretty quick, but the station was full, when people started pushing each other to get in, they ended up getting separated, and Ema got in on the last minute. She saw a weird man in front of her, he was giving her shivers down her spine, so she looked trough the door. Then she felt it, a hand, around her waist "Now now, keep quiet." he whispered on her ear. She froze, she felt his hands, groping her breasts and caressing her vagina, she started to silently cry in the same minute, asking for Yusuke's help mentally

Yusuke saw Ema and got in the same car as her, he was pushing people and saying 'excuse me' over and over to get to Ema. Then he saw it. The man harassing her, she turned her head to him, he saw her tears and apparently he saw him, because he could read her lips saying 'help me'. He got mad, no, not mad, furious. He pushed people until he got to her and pulled the guy off of her and pushed him in the crowd, right now, everyone was paying attention to the little party happening. "Who are you? What the fuck do you want with Ema?" Yusuke asked, furious. "I'm no one and I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't fuck with me. I saw it! You were harassing her!" the man looked at him, uncertain of what to say. People already started saying "Disgusting!" "Get out!" "What's wrong with you?" the man, feeling pressured looked at Yusuke and at Ema, for his luck, the train arrived at a station and he got off. Yusuke then got to Ema "Hey, you're alright? Did he hurt you?" Ema said faintly "Yeah, thanks, he didn't go very far." she answered "You sure?" "Yes." "Them why are there tears on your face?" "..." Yusuke knew it wasn't intentional, so he hugged her, laying her head on his chest and said "It's ok, you don't have to cry. I'm here." Ema nodded and hugged him back.

The rest of the ride was pretty calm, they kept hugging each other until the end. Yusuke got her to her job's place and said her goodbye.

Her job was done, she went outside the building and saw that Kaname was there. "Hi, imouto-chan." he told her and kissed her cheek. "Yusuke told me what happened, so I came to take you to your house by car." he said with a pained look. "You didn't have to... We could have used the subway." "I know you got stronger, but let me protect you on my own way ok?" she nodded and accompanied him to his car. Trough the ride he looked at her thighs and saw a bruise "What happened? Did that man do that to you?" he asked worriedly "Oh, no, I fell in the stairs today, I was dozing off and fell." "That's better. I mean, does it hurt?" "No, I just hit it somehow, but it doesn't hurt." "Hurt anywhere else?" "No, I hit my legs and my arm, but I'm ok, just this bruise and one wound on my arm, nothing much." she said smiling, them their conversation went to a complete different route.

They arrived at her place "Do you want to sleep in our house? Or... Would you rather have me sleeping by your side?" Kaname said "No and no, I'm ok, I need some time to myself." he sighed and said "Too bad, well, if you need anything don't hesitate in calling me." She nodded and got inside. She took a shower, refreshing her mind and dressed a short dress, then she made dinner and went to eat while watching the news. What she heard was the materialization of her nightmare, three men escaped prison and the police was tracking them down. The worst part is that they we're any men, they were the cause of her pain, the cause of her not being able of living a normal life. She shivered and wanted to call someone, but it was late, so she just ate. She washed the dished and was going to bed when she heard something outside, it couldn't be a neighbor, maybe one of her brothers saw the news and went to see her. Curious she opened the door and went outside, her apartment was on the second floor of a little buildings with very few apartments, she went to balcony outside and said "Hello?" Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, but before she could scream, the person covered her mouth "Remember me? I'm the dad of that dead child of yours and I missed you very much." she started to struggle and bit the hand that was covering her mouth, making him let go. "How? How did you find me?" "Oh, you would be surprised with the information network in the prison." Then he pushed her to the end of the balcony and she held herself not to fall. "Now, hear about my plan." he grabbed her wrists and started caressing every part of her body. "Do you see that car?" there was a black car in front of the building, "That's the car that will take us, more the two friends of ours that helped me that time, to paradise. We'll be happy and make lots of children, but this time, I won't let you kill them." Then she started struggling more and one of her hands escaped his grip, she tried to push him, but ended up just touching his face and head. "Oh, you miss my hair right? Too bad they cut the prisoner's hair, but don't worry, we still have yours." Then he pulled her head back by her hair, making her cry in pain. She slapped his face, "Behave! Or else, I'll do this." he got her legs up and pushed off the balcony, holding her by her legs, she screamed and started trying to get back. "You will behave, won't you?" He pulled her up again and put a rope around her wrists and a piece of clothing in her mouth, then he got her over his shoulder and walked to the car. He put her in the back seat and said "Say her to your friends.", driving, there was the muscle man and on the passenger seat there was the average man. Then the ex-ponytail got her on her knees and pushed her head down. "Before anything, let's start making a child right now." He pulled her panties down and her dress up, revealing everything, she started to cry and tried to get away "That's a pretty view, but we have to have fun, babe." He pulled her hips up and to her horror she heard the sound of him undressing. She started to cry, no, not again. "I guess you had the free sample this morning, didn't you?" he asked her, so that weird man was working for them... "Hey, when will we have our chance?" the average man asked "Shut up! I'm gonna make a child right now and you're gonna make silence! When I'm finished, we'll leave and you will have fun there." When he was going to put it in, they heard the sound of cars stopping. "Not now..." the man said. It was her brothers. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' she thought. She heard Subaru's voice "Ema!" then she heard the sound of a punch and something falling to the ground. "Fuck!" the driver said, then he got off the car and pulled Ema off as well, he got a knife on her throat and said "No one fucking moves. I'll get put of here with her and you will stay away from us!" Her brothers got out of the car and froze, they didn't dare to make a move, but they had to do something, they had already gotten the average on on the floor and Natsume was stepping on his face while Tsubaki held him down, the other one was being held down by Subaru and Fuuto. "As if." she heard someone say, then a sound of a punch and she felt the weight of the man over her and the knife slightly cutting her throat. The person took the man off her, she turned to see who was and she saw Iori. He punched the man on the back of his head, making him faint. "Chii-chan!" Louis screamed and got to her, pulling her up and hugging her, then she felt Iori untying the ropes and taking her gag off. Then she hugged Louis and said "Thank you.", he held her tighter and said "Don't thank us, we should have arrived earlier." She started to sob and saw everyone tying the three up and going to her. Ukyou called the police and rushed to them, she let Louis go and got up. "Louis... There's blood on your clothes." Fuuto said "Blood? But I'm not bleeding." Then, everyone looked at Ema and saw the cut on her neck, bleeding. "Ema!" Masaomi said and got to her in order to see her cut, fortunately it wasn't deep, but Masaomi got his shirt out and put gently on the cut, he had a tank top under.

The police arrived and arrested the men thanking everyone and leaving. Ema looked at her brothers and said faintly "I want to go back...home." they smiled and said "Of course."

Days had passed and they helped her move back home. They knew that now, she would be 100% save, the men were separated and sent to special extremely secure prisons. Now, they could breath happy.


	16. Happy

Years had passed, Ema was happy, so happy now, she was the boss of a huge game industry, was married to a man she new very well and loved deeply. She had 5 sons, three of them were twins and she was expecting the sixth one, she was sure it would be a girl and her last child, six were more than enough. She still had nightmares, but he was there whenever she woke up sweating and scared, he calmed her down and made sure she felt loved and safe. Her father called her every week to make sure everything was fine and she made him feel completely secure about her every time he called. She had a scar on her neck and on her hearts, but that was that, they didn't bleed any longer, so she fine. She didn't forget anything that happened to her, but accepted as the past and lived with it, with her loving family, her father, her mother, her sons, soon to be born daughter and her husband. She lived happily as an Asahina mother, daughter, sister and wife.


End file.
